To Thine Own Self
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: There is a celebration throughout Oz at the end of the war against Ix, and Princess Elphaba Diggs wants nothing more than to participate in the festivities. But when she escapes the watchful eyes of her chaperones, she meets a man that ultimately changes her life forever. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! New multichip fic time! I know I took a break from multichaps and only wrote oneshots while hosting the Greg Awards, but they're back now. This story is based off the movie** ** _'A Royal Night Out'_** **. It's about Queen (then Princess) Elizabeth and her sister, Princess Margret, of England and how they celebrated V.E. Day at the end of World War II. I watched it on the plane back from the British Virgin Islands, but sadly, I didn't get to finish the movie. But that means I get to be creative with how I end this story. But now, enough ANs, let's get started with this story!**

* * *

"The war has ended!"

"Oz has won!"

"The war is over!"

"Victory is ours!"

The thunderous cheers and applause filled Princess Elphaba Diggs' ears as she watched the crowds from her bedroom window. She smiled as she watched the people dancing in the streets, waving Ozian flags, and singing.

"Your Highness," a knock from the door came. "Your parents wish to see you in their sitting room."

The emerald princess turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Avaric," she said as she hurried past the castle steward towards her parents sitting room.

"Elphaba Melena, please do not run," a female voice said from the sitting room as footsteps approached.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Elphaba said as she slowed her pace and went to kiss her mother's cheek. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes," the queen, Melena, said, straightening the skirt of her dress. "Apparently, your father needs a second opinion on his victory speech."

"My dear, you know how important this speech must be," the man behind the desk, the Wizard, said. "This long war is finally over, and the people need to have their spirits raised."

"I believe their spirits are already raised, Father. Everyone is dancing and singing in the streets," Elphaba smiled, sitting across from her father.

The Wizard took off his glasses and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I've never been so stressed out over a speech before. Elphaba, listen to this and tell me what you think."

In all honestly, the last thing Elphaba wanted to do was listen to her father's speech, but if she wanted to get her way, she had to sit through her father's dry run. "Of course, Father."

The Wizard recited his speech and Elphaba did her best to actually pay attention. Of course she wanted to listen to her father's speech, if only she didn't have something completely different on her mind.

"I love it, Father. Every word is perfect," Elphaba smiled, standing and kissing her father's cheek.

"Thank you, Elphaba," the Wizard smiled.

"Have you finished your lessons, Elphaba?" Melena asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"And you finished practicing your music?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Very good," the Queen nodded, placing her teacup back on the coaster.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask the two of you," Elphaba began, choosing her words very carefully.

The Wizard took off his glasses and gave his daughter his full attention. "Yes, Fabala?"

"Well, I was wondering, since everyone will be out celebrating tonight, I was wondering… if I could celebrate, too?"

"Celebrate how?" Melena asked, sitting up straighter.

"By going out into the crowds and celebrating with the people."

The queen paled. "No. Most certainly not."

"Why not?" Elphaba frowned.

"It's much too dangerous."

"Mother, it won't be dangerous." The princess turned towards her father. "I could be able to tell you what the people though of your speech, Father."

The Wizard seemed to be considering this, but stopped when he saw the look his wife was giving him. "Fabala… I don't know."

"Father, I'm eighteen years old now. I've never been outside the palace gates –"

"Which is one reason why you shouldn't go," Melena quipped.

"But I'm not a little girl anymore. This would be a good chance to really get to know the people. Everyone else gets to celebrate and I want to celebrate, too. There's going to be this amazing party at the Emerald Diamond Hotel and…"

The monarchs exchanged a look. "Elphaba, please go back to your room," Melena said, her gaze never leaving her husband.

Elphaba, knowing what that tone meant, nodded and left. Her parents were going to discuss it over.

"Oscar, what are you thinking? Elphaba cannot go out there!" Melena said.

"Why not? You heard her. She's eighteen."

"Don't tell me you actually want her to go out there!"

"Why don't you want her to?"

"She's too innocent. Too naïve. You heard her say that she's never been outside the palace gates."

"Which is another reason why we should let her go."

"Which is another reason why we _shouldn't_ let her go."

"Melena," the Wizard said, going over to his wife and sitting down next to her. "I understand how you feel. I know it feels like only yesterday when Fabala would cling to your skirts or my pant leg and be so dreadfully shy that she would hide her face from our guests. But she's not that little girl anymore. She's grown up."

"I know," Melena sighed. "I just… I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry. As a matter of fact, I have an idea." The Wizard got out a fresh piece of paper and dipped his pen into the inkwell.

"What are you doing?" Melena asked.

"Elphaba wants to go out tonight? Alright, she may go out."

Melena looked at the letter her husband was writing and smiled softly. "You're wonderful, Oscar."

"That's why they call me the 'Wonderful' Wizard of Oz," the Wizard chuckled, kissing his wife.

* * *

Elphaba giggled as she skipped through the hallways of the Emerald City Palace. She couldn't believe that her parents had actually allowed her to go out tonight.

"They said yes, Mitt!" Elphaba smiled as she took one of the guard's hands and danced with him.

The guard was taken by surprise, but quickly joined the princess in her little victory dance. "I'm glad, Your Highness."

"I can't believe they're actually allowing me to go out tonight! I was almost certain Mother would say no again." She laughed as she gave the guard a quick wave before sprinting down the hall.

The guard chuckled to himself as he resumed his post, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

Elphaba ran into her room and flung open the door to her wardrobe, wanting to choose the most perfect dress. She ended up choosing a royal blue dress with short sleeves and a slightly puffy skirt. She ran over to her victrola and put on some music. She turned to her reflection in her large mirror and smiled, holding the dress up against her figure. She called her maids to help her freshen up and change into the dress.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness," one of the maids said as she brushed Elphaba's hair and curled it.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Despite her emerald skin, which made her stand out more than she liked, she had always believed herself to be beautiful in her own right. She had been told she was beautiful her entire life, so of course she believed it. She was the princess of Oz, after all.

"All finished, Your Highness. Will there be anything else?" one of the maids asked.

Elphaba looked at her reflection in her full-body mirror. "No, that will be all. You're dismissed."

The maids curtsied and left. Elphaba smiled as she grabbed her shawl and purse and, slipping her feet into her one-inch heels, walked out the door.

"Ah, Your Highness," Avaric smiled when he saw the princess. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Avaric," Elphaba said as she took the steward's arm and allowed him to escort her down the stairs.

"Have a wonderful evening," he said once they reached the bottom of the stairs and he kissed the back of her gloved hand.

"Fabala, my dear, you look lovely," the Wizard said, coming into the foyer with Melena.

"Thank you, Father," Elphaba smiled, blushing.

"I hope you have a lovely evening at the Scarlet Garden Hotel, darling," Melena smiled.

Elphaba blinked. "I'm sorry. You said the Scarlet Garden Hotel?"

Melena nodded as the palace doors opened. "Yes. There is a private party at the Scarlet Garden Hotel with only the most dignified people in the Emerald City and it is a wonderful event for you to attend. And these men," she gestured to the two men in Emerald City guard uniforms, "Colonel Kean and Colonel Rudker will be your chaperones."

Elphaba's shoulders slumped. "Chaperones?"

Melena nodded. "They will escort you to the party at the Scarlet Garden Hotel, stay with you the entire evening, then bring you back tonight."

"We thank you for this great honor, ma'am," one of the guards said and they both bowed.

"Thank you, gentlemen," the Wizard said, nodding to the guards. He turned back to his daughter. "Have fun, darling."

Elphaba had to fight a hurt and confused expression as she kissed her parents goodbye. Why wasn't she going to the party she told them about? She wanted to go where there would be music, dancing, singing, and people having a good time celebrating Oz's victory.

The carriage ride was uneventful. Elphaba refused to speak to the guards, too upset to formulate words, much less full sentences. And she also had to admit that it felt weird being escorted to a party she didn't want to go to by two guards she didn't even know.

"We're here, Your Highness," Colonel Kean said as the carriage slowed to a stop.

Elphaba looked up and nodded, thanking Colonel Rudker as he helped her down. The Scarlet Garden Hotel loomed over them and Elphaba found herself straining her neck to see the top of it. The guards ushered her inside, holding off all the people screaming and reaching for her. Elphaba did her best to smile and wave to the people, but the guards were very insistent on getting her inside.

"We're here for the dignitaries party," Colonel Rudker said to the man working at the reception table. He's gaze fell on Elphaba and he immediately bowed before ushering the three to the ballroom.

"And now, presenting her Royal Highness, Princess Elphaba Melena Diggs of Oz," the man said as the doors opened.

All heads turned and a polite applause followed. Elphaba nodded to everyone and noticed that they were forming lines to speak to her. She bit her lip and forced herself to remain smiling. Hopefully, this night wouldn't turn out to be so bad.

* * *

 **So, what do we think? This is going to be very different than the movie for you who may have seen it (mostly because I don't have a Princess Margret character, which means a large part of the movie won't happen. I know I could have used Nessa as a Princess Margret character, but that would mean that I would just be rewriting the movie, and I want to be a bit more creative.)**

 **Elphaba's dress is on my blog! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! The movie was released in the USA early last month, and I don't know if it was released anywhere else other than the USA and the UK.**

* * *

Elphaba feigned interest as she spoke to numerous and nameless people at the party. This was not her idea of a fun night out.

 _Maybe I'm just too royal to have a fun night out_ , she thought as she shook another person's hand.

"And then there's my grandniece, Phaedra. She's the one married to the first lieutenant from the Gillikin. Her husband was killed in the war, poor soul, leaving her with a two year old boy and seven months pregnant with their second child," a baroness said as she clutched her purse and wiped an artificial tear from her eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. It must have been terrible for her," Elphaba said, surprised that she didn't feign the sincerity in her voice.

"She's doing much better, Your Highness. She's…"

Elphaba continued to listen to the woman prattle on and wished she could go back to the palace. But maybe she didn't have to go back to the palace. Maybe she could just escape and make it to the other party. She looked at the guards out of the corner of her eyes and immediately, she knew it wasn't possible. She would be stuck at the party for the rest of the night.

"Pardon me, but I have to step out for a moment. I will return momentarily," the princess said as she excused herself from talking with a Duke from Oz-knows-where. He bowed and everyone watched as Elphaba hurried away towards the restroom. Thankfully, no one else was in there and she leaned over the sink, taking a deep breath. It felt good to get a few moments to herself, although she knew that if she stayed in there too long, someone would go looking for her. She slowly lifted her head and looked at her reflection, and that's when the idea came to her. She could just change her appearance. She could make herself look like an ordinary Ozian and blend in with everyone else. No one would know who she was and she could sneak out of the ballroom and head to the party.

She muttered something under her breath and smiled as the magic began to take effect. When the tingling of her skin stopped, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Her emerald green skin was now rosy-pale and her raven hair was now wavy and a dark golden brown color. The spell would only last for twenty-four hours, which was more than enough time for her, or until she lifted the spell herself. She looked down and muttered another spell, changing the color of her dress to a dark golden color. Satisfied with her appearance, she quickly left the restroom. Thankfully, everyone had started dancing, which made it easier for her to slip out. Or… well, it would have made it easier if a gentleman hadn't asked her to dance. Since it would have been very impolite to refuse, she consented and danced with the gentleman, who was a lesser Duke. All he wanted to do was talk about himself and didn't have the slightest interest in Elphaba, which kind of bothered her. When the second dance started, she politely excused herself and headed for the doors. She didn't see Colonel Kean or Colonel Rudker at their post, and when she looked around for them, she saw them by the dessert cart, talking to two young women. Smirking to herself, the incognito princess quickly slipped out of the doors and closed them behind her.

"Melena," the Wizard said softly to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her. "Elphaba will be fine."

"I know. I just…" Melena sighed. "She's growing up so fast. I don't want her to get caught up in anything or have something happen to her or…"

The Wizard cut her off with a kiss. "She a princess. She knows her place and knows how a princess should behave."

"I know she does."

"But…?"

"Nothing," the Queen sighed, melting into her husband's embrace.

"She'll be back in a few hours and we'll hear all about the private party. But right now, we have to get ready for the balcony speech."

Elphaba looked out at the crowded streets at all the people. She smiled as she hurried down the stairs and was immediately swept up into a group of people celebrating.

"We won! Victory is Oz's! Long live the Wizard!" the people shouted.

Elphaba tried to get away from the crowd, but she was swept up and onto a trolley and the doors closed before she could fully process what was happening.

The trolley was full, so Elphaba, and many others, were forced to stand. She noticed that even though everyone was forced into this small, crowded space, they still seemed happy, or maybe they were a bit drunk. Either way, they were loud and celebrating.

"Fares, please! Fares!" the conductor said as he forced his way through the trolley. "Fares, please!" he said to Elphaba.

Elphaba bit her lip and cursed herself. She didn't bring any money. She didn't expect that she would need any. The conductor was still standing in front of her, waiting for the money.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, fear slipping into her voice. "But I don't have any money."

The conductor looked angry. "No money? You know what happens to people who try to ride my trolley without paying the fare?"

Elphaba gulped and prepared herself for whatever was coming her way, but a voice interrupted.

"It's okay," a man who was sitting down in the seat next to her said, his face hidden by a cap. "She's with me."

Elphaba looked down as the man took the money out of his pocket and handed it to the conductor. The conductor took the money and, without another word, turned and walked back to the front of the trolley.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she looked down at the man.

The man simply shrugged and turned to look out the window. The man sitting next to him got up and left the trolley, and Elphaba took his seat.

"I really mean it. Thank you," she repeated.

"Don't mention it," the man said, a bit tightly.

Elphaba nodded and turned in her chair, but looked back at him when something on his jacket caught her eye. "You served in the war?"

"You like to talk, don't you?" the man grumbled irritably.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I simply asked you one question. You could have just answered 'yes' or 'no'."

"Why do you care?"

Elphaba sighed. "I saw the insignia on your jacket. You were part of the fifth regiment, weren't you?"

"Isn't that what this insignia means?"

"You seem to be asking more questions than I am, _sir_."

The man grumbled some more and turned away from Elphaba. The incognito princess scowled and was about to say more when the trolley jerked forward to a stop, causing both of them to fall out of their chairs.

"Last stop! Everybody off!" the conductor called.

As soon as the two stood, they were immediately engulfed in the crowd and were pushed off the trolley. They were the last off and they fell to the ground, Elphaba on top of the strange man who paid her fare, with a grunt. The man quickly pushed her off and rose to his full height.

"So you _are_ a gentleman," Elphaba said when he offered her his hand and helped her up.

"You sound surprised," he said.

Elphaba dusted off her dress and looked up at the man. Her head was just beneath his chin and his dark brown hair was hidden behind his military cap. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could see a very small smirk playing on the ends of his lips.

"Yes… well…" Elphaba cursed herself for her speechlessness. "I… you…"

"You seem to become speechless very easily." Elphaba didn't respond, which only proved his point. A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, it has been nice talking to you, miss. Enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that, he turned and began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Elphaba called after him. She made to run, but stumbled and realized that her heel was broken. "Hey! Wait!"

The man turned around and sighed, walking back to Elphaba. "Here. Give me your shoe."

Elphaba looked up at him. "Why do you want my broken shoe?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know you, therefore, I don't know what you're going to do."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of glue. Elphaba slowly handed her shoe over and watched as he glued the heel back on and gently tapped the heel against the wall.

"What's your name?" Elphaba asked as the man gave her shoe a final tap and handed it back to her.

"Fiyero. You?"

"El- Fabala," Elphaba said, knowing she couldn't use her real name. Her nickname should be a good enough cover-up. It didn't _really_ sound like her real name. She quickly put her shoe back on. "Thank you… Fiyero."

Fiyero nodded and began to walk away. Elphaba was about to let him go, but something drew her to him. "Wait!" she said as she hurried after him. "So… are you from the city?"

Fiyero turned and once he realized that he would never rid himself of this strange woman, he decided to entertain her for a bit. "No. I'm actually from the Vinkus. My father is a very important member of the King's cabinet and my mother works in the private royal library."

"What are you doing in the city?"

"All of the roads are blocked, so I have to spend another day here before I can return home."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Golden Emerald Rose Hotel. They're allowing for soldiers to stay there until they can return to their homes."

Elphaba nodded and the two walked in silence for a moment.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, surprised.

"What about you? Where are you from?"

"Oh, I live here. My father... he works in the government." Which wasn't a lie. "My mother pretty much stays at home and takes care of her duties from there." Also not a lie.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"Nineteen."

Elphaba nodded. "Tell me about your family."

Fiyero paused. "Well, I have a younger sister named Lillyana, who's fourteen. And I have… had… an older brother named Lyle and a younger brother named Rheme."

"Had?" Elphaba asked gently.

Fiyero nodded. "They were killed in the war."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

Elphaba sensed the sensitivity of the subject and let it drop. "I'm an only child. It must be nice to have siblings."

"They can be a real pain sometimes. Especially when you're the middle child. No one really pays attention to you. But at the end of the day, you always end up loving each other."

"That's nice."

"So, where are you headed?"

"I was going to a party at the Emerald Diamond, but I got swept up in the crowd that got on the trolley."

"The Emerald Diamond?" Fiyero asked, stopping in his tracks. Elphaba nodded. "We're going in the wrong direction."

"We're?" she asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I assumed that since you were following me, you wanted me to stay with you."

Elphaba thought for a moment. Did she really want Fiyero to stay with her? After all, they barely knew each other. "Your company is… enjoyable."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"You do that. But… I thought you weren't from the city. How do you know we're going in the wrong direction?"

"I've been visiting the city as a child a lot. I'm not a complete stranger here. But _you_ should know. Didn't you say that you were from here?"

Elphaba bit her lip, looking for an excuse. "I don't really get to go out a lot, so I know about as much as a tourist."

Fiyero chuckled a bit. "Well, we'll have to take another trolley if we want to get there before midnight."

Elphaba looked up at him.

"Don't worry. I can afford another trolley ride for the both of us."

She smiled and followed Fiyero to the closest trolley stop. The trolley soon came, this one considerably less crowded than the last one, and they climbed in. Fiyero paid for their fares and they sat down.

"Next stop, the Emerald City Palace!" the conductor announced.

Something clicked in Elphaba's mind. Her father's speech. She looked at the high clock tower and realized that the speech was going to begin soon. "Fiyero, we have to get off now!"

"What?" Fiyero asked, turning towards her. "Fabala, we're no where near the Em-"

"Come on!" Before the Vinkun could protest, Elphaba grabbed his hand and pulled him off the trolley as the door opened.

"Seriously?" Fiyero groaned. "Why?"

"The Wizard's speech is about to start soon."

Fiyero sighed. "Really?"

"Really! Come on!"

A crowd had already gathered and Elphaba and Fiyero squeezed themselves into the front. Just when Elphaba reached the gate, trumpets sounded and the Wizard and Melena walked onto the balcony.

The people immediately began to cheer. The Wizard and Melena smiled and waved to the people. Elphaba smiled up at her parents and turned to look for Fiyero. But he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **I realized that making Fiyero a prince (especially when Elphaba is the Princess of Oz) would have made the Fiyeraba very difficult in this story. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Always wondering about the Fiyeraba babies *smirk*. I haven't written the ending, so I can't give you a definite answer, but I'll try.**

* * *

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called over the crowd, searching for the Vinkun. Where could he have gone? He was just behind her.

"My fellow Ozians!" the Wizard began, signaling for the crowd to calm down. The crowd instantly calmed down and was practically clinging to the Wizard's every word. "The war with Ix has ended. The victory is Oz's!"

The crowd cheered again. Elphaba looked around at all the men, women, and children who had come out, waving flags and waving to the royal couple.

"As terrifying as terror is, today is a day of celebration in all four providences of our wonderful country. I am very grateful for all the sacrifices everyone has made to aid in our victory."

"Where is the princess?" someone a few rows behind Elphaba shouted eagerly, causing a few more people to shout in agreement. The princess looked up at her father, wishing there was some way to let him know that she was there, supporting him.

"Hey, why aren't _you_ cheering?"

Elphaba turned towards the voice and came face-to-face with a young, blonde woman a bit shorter than her. Her blonde curls were tied back in a ponytail. She looked tired, but still very beautiful.

"Aren't you happy we won the war?"

She could also detect a bit of a Gillikinese accent. "Yes, of course."

"A lot has been put into winning this war," the woman said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Elphaba paused briefly and asked gently, "Did you lose someone?"

The woman didn't answer as she subconsciously twisted a ring on her left hand. Then, she said in a soft voice, but loud enough for only Elphaba to hear, "He had just written me saying that he couldn't wait to come home. He said that he knew we were close to winning the war. We were going to be married soon after he came home. We had planned everything out through letters."

"I'm so sorry," Elphaba said gently.

The woman nodded. "At least we won the war, so his sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

"What is your name?"

"Glinda," the woman said. She turned towards Elphaba. "You?"

"Fabala."

Glinda smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

They listened to the rest of the Wizard's speech about hope and prosperity. Glinda and Elphaba would exchange glances from time to time and smile at each other. By the end of the speech, they were cheering for the Wizard along with everyone else. The Wizard and Melena waved to everyone once more before going back inside.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Elphaba asked as the crowds began to clear.

"Why?" Glinda asked cautiously.

"You… seem like you could use some company right now." In truth, Elphaba didn't know why she was asking Glinda to come with her.

The blonde offered her a small, almost sad smile. "Thank you, but I'll pass. I have something I have to do."

"Oh. Then maybe we'll see each around?"

"Do you live in the Emerald City?"

"You… you could say that."

Glinda smiled and nodded. She took out a small pad and a pen and wrote something down before tearing the paper and giving it to Elphaba. "I'm staying at the Lux Limbro Hotel for the next two weeks. Here's the address and my room number if you ever want to have afternoon tea."

Elphaba took the address and looked at it, hoping she would be able to. "Thank you, Glinda."

"See you soon, Fabala," the blonde smiled, giving her new acquaintance a small wave before turning and leaving.

Elphaba smiled softly as she watched her go. She had just learned the story of one of the people, and who knew how many more she could learn. This was a great learning experience for her, and she was glad she didn't have to pass it up. After all, it was her duty as the future Queen of Oz to get to know her subjects. And that's exactly what she was doing. Her duty.

Once most of the crowd cleared, Elphaba went in search of Fiyero. He couldn't have gone far. Maybe they just got separated in the crowd and he was also looking for her. He wouldn't just leave her, right? Sure, they barely knew each other, but he still wouldn't leave her.

"Fiyero!" she called, walking down the street. "Fiyero, where are you?"

"You don't have to shout."

Elphaba jumped and turned, seeing the Vinkun casually leaning against the wall of an alley. "Fiyero, what are you doing?"

"Are you ready to go?" he asked impatiently.

"Why weren't you listening to the Wizard's speech?"

"Fabala, can we please just get out of here?" Elphaba frowned, but gestured for Fiyero to come and they walked away. "I don't have enough money for another trolley ride to the Emerald Diamond, so do you want to walk, or go someplace else?"

"How far is it?"

"Too far to walk."

Elphaba sighed. She really wanted to go to the party, and she had already wasted Fiyero's money, and probably his night. "I'll just go home," she turned towards the Vinkun. "Thank you for tonight."

"Wait," Fiyero said as Elphaba turned to leave. "I'll walk you home."

"It's okay," she said, not wanting Fiyero to see where she really lived, considering the fact that they were just there a few minutes ago. "I'll be fine."

"I know a really nice bar we could go to, if you're still up for it. The night's not over yet."

Elphaba looked up at the full moon in the night sky before looking back at Fiyero. "O-Okay."

Fiyero smiled and led her to the bar. It was only a few blocks away, and they talked a bit on the way there. Once they got there, Fiyero held the door open for Elphaba and they walked inside. The setting of the bar was very intimate. A few booths were set up on the far wall and lots of stools were set up in front of the bar. A jazz band was playing on the stage as Fiyero led Elphaba to the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked, coming up to them.

"I've… never really… had a drink before," Elphaba admitted shyly.

"I recommend the Wild Mooncrest. Good for first timers," the bartender said.

Fiyero exchanged a look with Elphaba, who nodded. "Make that two, please," he said.

The bartender nodded and went to mix the drinks. The two chatted for a bit, and Elphaba decided to finally ask Fiyero the question that had been on her mind.

"Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind my asking, how old were your brothers?"

The Vinkun looked down at his lap and licked his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I –"

"Rheme was eighteen. He would have turned nineteen last month. Lyle was twenty-one."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba repeated.

Fiyero nodded absently and their drinks came. "On the house," the bartender said. "In celebration of our victory."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, taking a delicate sip of her drink.

"My, this really is your first time, isn't it, missy?" the bartender chuckled.

Elphaba looked up in surprise and turned towards Fiyero. "How else are you supposed to drink it?"

The Vinkun smirked and took a large swig, drinking half the glass in one gulp. A loud burp followed and his smirk widened.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and took another sip, not as big as Fiyero's, but larger than the one she just took.

"Give it time," the bartender said before turning to serve someone else.

"You've obviously done this before," Elphaba pointed out as Fiyero finished the rest of his drink.

"People drink a lot in the Vinkus. Not enough to get blind drunk, but we drink a considerable amount."

"Oh," Elphaba nodded, taking another sip. She looked around the bar and soon saw a familiar face. "Glinda?"

The blonde turned around and gave the incognito princess a wide grin. "Oh! Fabala! How nice to see you!"

"You two know each other?" Fiyero asked, blinking at the blonde.

"We met outside the Wizard's palace," Glinda said, giving her friend a hug. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I didn't know _you_ would be here," Elphaba smiled.

The blonde giggled softly. "Well, I was going to go back to my hotel, but I felt the need for a quick drink to… take my mind off things."

Elphaba nodded, understanding. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. Not as much as I wanted, but a little bit better." Fiyero coughed and Glinda immediately turned her attention to him. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Glinda Upland," she said, extending her hand towards the Vinkun.

"Fiyero Tigulaar," the Vinkun said, shaking her hand.

The blonde blinked. "Tigulaar? Did you… fight in the war?"

"Yes, I did," he answered.

"Did you… happen to know an Aretas Hearst?"

The prince nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask? Did you know him?"

Glinda began to twist her engagement ring. "He was my fiancée."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. But yes, I did know him. He was a very good friend of myself and my brothers."

"I know. He wrote to me often about the three of you, and how me became very good friends with you, and he asked me if it was alright if he invited you all to our wedding. I said 'yes, of course', but…"

"My brothers were also killed in the war," Fiyero said softly, signaling to the bar tender that he wanted another drink.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it's like to lose blood family like that. Of course, Aretas and I weren't technically family yet, but…"

"Attention, everyone!" the bartender said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "The Wizard is about to come on."

Elphaba looked at the clock. It was almost nine thirty, which meant her father would come on the radio with his weekly program he called his "Fireside Chats". It was a time when families around Oz would gather around their radios and listen to the Wizard speak about what was going on in their country in a way that would make everyone understand and be able to relate. He used words even children would understand, and that just made him even more relatable.

Everyone quieted down and got as close to the small radio on the bar table as they could. Elphaba exchanged a smile with Glinda and looked at Fiyero, but the prince looked as though he wanted to be anyplace other than that bar.

"My fellow Ozians," the voice of the Wizard spoke through the semi-static radio. The bartender moved the antennae up more, trying to get a better reception. "Today is a day of victory. Today, the threat of terror across Oz is over and we enter a time of peace."

Elphaba looked around at everyone as they listened to the speech. Everyone was practically glued to the radio, listening to her father's every word. She smiled to herself, knowing that other families all over Oz were doing the same.

"Surrounded by my dear family, I am speaking to you from the Emerald City, the capital of our wonderful Oz. But, in this time, let us remember all of the sacrifices we all made to insure our victory."

"Sacrifices," Fiyero muttered mercilessly. "What sacrifices has _he_ made?"

Everyone shushed him before turning their attention back to the radio.

"Now, we can return to normalcy, and continue in prosperity of our great country. I know the value and importance of family, and as a husband and a father, I share with you in the joy and sorrows that comes with the end of this long war."

"Sorrows," Fiyero muttered, rolling his eyes.

"How dare you," Elphaba frowned at the Vinkun.

"You," the bartender said, stepping out from behind the table, "are being very disrespectful and disloyal to His Ozness. The Wizard is twenty times the man you are."

"He most certainly is," Elphaba said, resisting the urge to rise to her feet.

"Oh, come on. You're not buying this load of bullocks, are you?" Fiyero said restlessly.

"Shut up!" Glinda snapped, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I've waited so long for the end of this war, and I'm not going to let someone ruin it even more for me."

The bartender stepped up to Fiyero, towering over him. "The Wizard!" he said, raising his glass.

"The Wizard," Elphaba repeated, this time rising to her feet.

"The Wizard!" the rest of the bar echoed, raising their glasses.

Elphaba looked around. Everyone supported the Wizard. They thought he was a great ruler and they supported his decisions. She looked back at Fiyero, who was slouching in his chair with his arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you?" Elphaba asked, glaring at the Vinkun.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba for a few seconds before standing and starting out of the bar.

 _Not again_ , Elphaba thought, giving Glinda a quick goodbye and an apology for Fiyero's behavior before hurrying out of the bar after him.

* * *

 **Yes, I borrowed the "Fireside Chats" from the 32nd president of the United States, Franklin D. Roosevelt (FDR). He was president from 1933 to 1945 (he died in office) and is the only president to be elected for four consecutive terms (the maximum number of terms (consecutive or not) a president can serve is two, so he knew what he was doing). A bit of American history for you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I just asked two young ladies if the princess was still in the restroom, and they said that no one was in there when they went in."

Colonel Rudker paled a bit. "We can't go back to the palace and tell the Wizard that we lost his daughter."

"We shouldn't have had to follow her into the bathroom. What if something happened to her? Did you see her come out?"

"No, it's kind of hard to miss the only person in Oz with green skin."

"Then someone must have kidnapped her."

Colonel Rudker gulped down the lump forming in his throat. "We must search for her. She couldn't have gone far. Anything suspicious, go after it. It could lead us to the captors of the princess."

Colonel Kean nodded. "We cannot fail the Wizard."

They exchanged a look and exited the ballroom. But as soon as they closed the door behind them, two young women, came up to them with drinks in their hands. "Drinks, gentlemen?"

Colonel Kean smiled and reached for the glass, but Colonel Rudker slapped his hand away. "Not know! We're on a mission! The princess could be in danger!"

"I believe she's just fine. She knows magic, you know."

"If you know so much about her, then tell me where she is right now."

"Why don't we just take a quick break? She probably went to escape the crowds for a bit. We've been working really hard all night. We deserve it."

Colonel Rudker thought for a moment. "You… You're right. The princess is probably fine. We have plenty of time before we need to go back to the palace. A break really won't hurt."

"Fiyero! Stop! Where are you going? Stop!" Elphaba called after the Vinkun and she ran to keep up with his quick strides.

He didn't stop. Instead, he only sped up.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said gruffly.

"Don't lie to me. Something's wrong. What happened in the bar? Why were you acting like that?"

"How can he just do that?"

"Who? Just do what?"

"The Wizard. How can he just come on the radio and act like nothing has happened?"

"What are you talking about Fiyero?"

The Vinkun finally stopped. "He just comes on the radio, at the end of a very long war, and wants to talk about peace and prosperity. He wants things to return to normal, but the truth is, it never will. It will never be normal again."

"Yes, it can, Fiyero. Things will be normal again. We just have to remain hopeful," Elphaba said, stopping beside him.

"That's another thing; hope. What hope?"

"We won the war, Fiyero. There's hope for our future now."

"And what about those who don't get a future?"

Elphaba sucked in a breath at that. "I… I don't know."

"I do. They don't get a future. They didn't live to see the end of this senseless war."

"The war wasn't senseless, Fiyero. Ix started to bomb Munchkinland and the Quadling Country."

"Why?"

"Because both providences refused to continue the unfair trading system Ix wanted to continue. Governor Thropp and General Rif had to make a very tough decision to ask permission to go to war."

"And the Wizard could have said no. There could have been a better way to solve that problem."

"It… it wasn't that simple, Fiyero. The Ixian government was very ruthless. They said that they wouldn't back out of the trading system where only they were benefitting."

"But the Wizard didn't have to drag the other two providences into that conflict."

"Munchkinland and the Quadling Country wouldn't have been able to take on Ix alone. They needed help from the Vinkus and the Gillikin. And the other leaders agreed to help."

Fiyero clenched his fist. "How can you not see this?"

"See what? What am I not seeing?"

"How the Wizard can just sit back in his fancy palace with his _family_ while other families are ripped apart and destroyed?"

"He was trying really hard, Fiyero! You don't know how much of a toll this war took on him and his family!" Elphaba was really fighting tears. She couldn't count the number of time where she wanted to spend time with her father, but he had been too busy in meetings, or how many family dinners he missed because he was meeting with the generals, and how many birthdays he missed out on celebrating.

Fiyero angrily shook his head. "How would you know?"

"How would _you_ know?" Elphaba challenged.

"His family is still alive, aren't they? He didn't lose anyone in the war."

Elphaba slowly relaxed her shoulders. "Fiyero, if this is about your brothers…"

"Of course it's about my brothers! It's about my brothers and every other person lost in this war. Lives that didn't have to be lost. Those people would still be alive today if not for the Wizard."

"Fiyero…"

"Why don't you try watching as bullets rip through the body of your younger brother, and watch as your older brother gets shot going out trying to help him? Watch as they both die seconds apart; your older brother holding your dead younger brother before dying a heartbeat later. Try that and then tell me that there's hope."

Elphaba didn't even bother trying to stop her tears now. "Fiyero, I…"

"The worst mistake the Wizard ever made was getting all of Oz involved in this war, and his daughter won't do a much better job once she's queen."

"H-How can you s-say such a th-thing?"

"Because it's the truth," the Vinkun said before turning and storming away.

Elphaba watched him go, wanting to call out to him, but not being able to find her voice. She collapsed by the nearby fountain and sobbed, not believing what she just heard. Of course Fiyero didn't know who she really was. And that only made it hurt even more.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Fabala?"

"Go away," she whispered, recognizing the voice without looking up.

"Fabala, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Well, you did," Elphaba said, looking up and glaring at Fiyero.

It was confusifying to the Vinkun whether she meant he meant to snap at her or that he snapped at her, but pushed the thought aside. "Please, Fae, talk to me."

"First of all, you have no right to give me a nickname after the way you treated me, and second of all, I don't want to talk to you."

Fiyero stepped back, surprised that the secret nickname he had been calling her in his head slipped out. "Then you don't have to talk, but please listen to me."

Elphaba turned her head away, but remained silent.

"It's just… not enough men volunteered to fight on the front lines, so a draft was issued. My brothers and I were all drafted. Lyle was about to propose to his girlfriend before he left and vowed to propose to her as soon as he returned. Rheme was about to go to university. He heard back from a few schools, but not the one he really wanted to go to. He was sure his acceptance letter would be in the mail as soon as he returned."

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "Was it?"

It was Fiyero's turn to be silent. "My mother wrote to Lyle and I and told us that his acceptance letter had come, but she didn't want us to tell Rheme, since she wanted to surprise him. But now, I'm starting to regret not telling him."

"What university was it?"

"Shiz University."

Elphaba wiped her face. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be. It wasn't your fault."

"You know… the Wizard never issued for there to be a draft. That's something the Vinkun government did on its own. The Wizard never would have wanted to tear families apart like that."

Fiyero sighed. "I know. I was being very irrational and unfair with what I said. I just… I'm still trying to… get used to the fact that it will just be me, my mother and father, and my sister from now on." He paused briefly. "Look, Fabala, I get that you may never want to see me again after tonight. And after the way I treated you, I wouldn't want to see me again, either. So, if you want to…" The Vinkun never got to finish, because Elphaba pushed herself up and crashed her lips against his. Fiyero was surprised, but quickly melted into the kiss and pulled her closer.

In all honestly, Elphaba had no idea what made her kiss a man she had met mere hours ago. If her mother had seen her, she would have had a fit and a half. But something compelled her, something made her attracted to the man standing before her. And she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What…" Fiyero asked when they finally pulled away, slightly breathless.

"I don't want you to go. I mean, I'm still mad at you and I want to hate you right now, but for some reason, I can't. And I don't know why. But I understand where you're coming from. I didn't like your behavior, but I understanding your feelings."

"Thanks, Fae. And, um… is it alright if I call you 'Fae'?"

Elphaba smiled. "I… I like it. Fae," she tried. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, your name is 'Fabala', but it would sound very good if I call you 'Fa', but Fae sounds much nicer." He smiled and gently pulled her closer to him for another kiss. "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, Yero. I forgive you."

"Yero," the Vinkun smiled. "I like that. Yero and Fae. And… there's something I wanted to show you, that is, if you're up to it."

Elphaba smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "That sounds great."

The two walked down the still-lit streets, only passing a few people along the way. "Close your eyes," Fiyero said once they crossed a busy intersection. Elphaba raised her eyebrow at him and the Vinkun chuckled. "Don't worry. We're almost there."

Elphaba blinked at him, but shut her eyes. Fiyero smiled as he took her hand and led her down the street. Elphaba could hear music playing, and her curiosity only grew. "Yero, where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"We're here."

Elphaba opened her eyes and gasped, seeing the brightly lit and decorated pavilion before her. A smile quickly spread across her face as she saw everyone dancing and laughing. A live band was playing under the pavilion and she quickly found herself humming along with the music.

Fiyero looked around. "I know it's not the Emerald Diamond party, but…"

"It's wonderful," Elphaba whispered in awe.

"Good. Let's dance," he whispered into her ear.

"What?" Elphaba blinked.

"Let's dance." The Vinkun grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the "dance floor".

Though a bit stiff at first, Elphaba quickly allowed her body to feel the music and was soon dancing along.

"Having fun, Fae?" Fiyero asked as he dipped her.

Elphaba laughed. "This is the most fun I've had in my entire life."

Time seemed to slip away from Elphaba, and before she knew it, the clock chimed eleven times. She gasped as she turned in Fiyero's arms. She was supposed to have been back at the palace half an hour ago.

* * *

 **LOL! Admit it, you all sung the "Let's Dance" in Boq's voice. Don't worry, I did, too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HC247: Sadly, the movie is not on Netflix. I was only able to see it because it was available on the plane I was traveling on.**

* * *

"Where is she?" Melena asked as she paced around her husband's office. "She should have been back by now."

"Maybe she wanted to stay at the party," the Wizard said, stifling a yawn.

"She didn't even want to go to that party to begin with."

"Well, maybe she found that she was quite enjoying herself. We did say that she could go out tonight."

"And we also told her that she would be coming back _tonight_."

The Wizard sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Melena, Elphaba is very responsible. She knows how a princess should behave."

"What if something happened to her? We must send a search party out at once."

The Wizard tightened his grip around Melena and kissed her forehead. "Melena, stop worrying. If something had happened, we would have been notified."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go out tonight. She's too young. Too naïve. She could…" She was cut her off with a kiss and pulled tight against her husband's chest. "Oh, Oscar. I'm just so worried about her."

"I know, Melena. But she's in very capable hands."

The Queen slowly relaxed and nodded. "She is. But maybe we should call the hotel. Just to make sure she's alright."

"If it will put your mind at ease, my dear, I will call," the Wizard said as he led his wife over to his desk and picked up the receiver. He turned the dial a few times and waited.

Melena waited patiently as her husband spoke to someone on the phone. "Well?" she asked as soon as they hung up.

"She's not there."

The Queen's eyes widened. " _What_?"

"She's not there because Colonel Kean and Colonel Rudker aren't there. They left. They're on their way back here."

"Oh. Okay."

The Wizard smiled. "Come."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get some soothing ginger tea and then we are going to sit in the parlor and wait for our daughter to come home from the party."

"Is this what normal parents do?" Melena asked as she allowed herself to be led away.

"Of course, my dear. Normal parents do this all the time."

"Do they worry?"

"Of course they do. But then all their worries are put aside once their children come home."

Time seemed to freeze for Elphaba. She was late. The guards were probably looking for her. Although she knew they would never find her, that only worried her more. She should have been paying more attention. She shouldn't have let the time get away from her like that.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked. "Are you alright?"

"I… I have to go," Elphaba said as she tried to pull away, but Fiyero pulled her back.

"Why?"

"I should have been home by now."

"I'll walk you home."

"No," Elphaba said, probably a bit too quickly. She couldn't let Fiyero see where she lived.

"Really, Fae. It's not a problem."

"I'll be fine."

"Can't we dance for a few more minutes?"

Elphaba looked torn. Her parents probably sent out guards to look for her, but she would able to be right under their noses and they wouldn't notice her. "Well…"

"Please, Fae?"

The incognito princess thought for a moment. "M-Maybe just a few more minutes."

Fiyero smiled and pulled Elphaba against him as they shared a few more dances. Once the next song ended, someone announced that the fireworks display would start. Couples snuggled together as they watched the amazing display of green and gold fireworks light up the sky.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"Hmm?" Elphaba hummed as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm… I'm really glad I met you and got to spend tonight with you."

Elphaba looked up at him and smiled. "I'm really glad I met you, too, Yero. This has been one of the best nights of my life." She stood on her toes to give Fiyero a kiss, and wasn't surprised when he pulled her against him. To them, it seemed like everyone has disappeared and it was just them, kissing under the fireworks display and holding each other in their arms.

After the fireworks display, the band began to play more. But the special moment could only last so long. Because soon enough, in the middle of a slow song, the Wizard's guards appeared.

They didn't say anything out loud, but began to roam the crowds. Elphaba knew they were trying to look for her without causing a chaotic scene, but it began to unnerve her.

"Fae, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… the palace guards are here."

Fiyero looked up at the men in green uniforms. "Why are they here?"

"I don't know," Elphaba whispered, lowering her gaze slightly.

"That's him!" a woman shouted.

Elphaba and Fiyero both looked up and saw a woman pointing at Fiyero.

"He's the one disloyal to the Wizard!"

Elphaba faintly remembered seeing that woman at the bar where Fiyero had his little "episode". She exchanged a look with the Vinkun and they made to run, but the soldiers caught Fiyero and pinned him down.

"Let go of me!" Fiyero grunted as he struggled against the guards.

"You are being arrested for disloyalty against his supreme Ozness!" the guard said as he struggled to get the Vinkun's hands behind his back.

Finally, Elphaba had seen enough. She knew the consequences of what her actions would bring, but she couldn't let Fiyero go to the Southstairs. Not after what he had told her. "Let go of him!" she commanded, forgetting for a moment that she didn't look like herself.

"And who are you?" one of the soldiers asked gruffly.

Elphaba quickly gulped down the lump in her throat and waved her hand over her head, undoing her spell. Everyone gasped as Elphaba was enveloped in a green light and when it died down, she was back to her emerald-skinned, raven haired self. "Princess Elphaba."

The soldiers looked at her for a moment before dropping Fiyero and bowing. "Your Highness."

Elphaba looked down at Fiyero, who was looking at her with a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. "Fiyero…" she whispered.

"Princess?" Fiyero whispered, almost to himself, his eyes never leaving Elphaba.

"How do we know it's really the princess?" someone in the crowd asked cautiously.

"Only members of the royal family can do magic. It's a sign that they're destined to rule Oz," someone else said.

"The princess," Fiyero whispered again.

"It's alright," Elphaba said to the soldiers. "He's innocent."

"But… but Your Highness…" one of the soldiers stammered.

"It's alright," Elphaba repeated, holding up her hand to stop them. "You may go."

The soldiers looked from Elphaba to Fiyero once more before bowing and leaving. Elphaba watched them go before turning her attention back to Fiyero, who was still staring at her. She slowly walked up to him and offered him her hand, and practically jumped back when Fiyero pushed himself up and glared at her.

Elphaba licked her lips as she looked up at the prince. "Fiyero, I…"

"Princess… you're the princess?" Fiyero asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said, looking down slightly. "I am."

The Vinkun was silent for a moment, then he let out a breathy, humorless laugh. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"Fiyero, I'm so sorry. I…"

"Save it," he said, turning away. " _Princess_."

"Fiyero!" she called after him as he hurried away. Quickly, she hurried after him, not caring about the people in the square watching them. "Fiyero! Fiyero, please stop!"

Fiyero continued to ignore the princess as he hurried away, not really knowing where he was going. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Elphaba.

"Yero, please!" Elphaba practically begged, finally catching up to him and gently placing his shoulder.

Fiyero shrugged her off. "You don't have the right to call me that. You've been lying to me all night. This whole night has been a lie. Everything you said was a lie."

"Not everything. It wasn't a lie when I told you that tonight was the best night of my life because I was with you. I listened to you and your stories about your family, about your time in the war, about your brothers…"

"You lied to me about who you really were! I opened up to you and you just put on some act about who _you_ were! You played me!"

"Yero, don't you understand? I've never been able to have a normal conversation with anyone in my life before. I've either been told what to say, or someone spoke for me. But tonight, no one gave two twigs about who I was because they didn't know. I wasn't different. I had the change to be ordinary on the most extraordinary night of my life."

"I don't care! This whole night has been nothing but an act for you! Whatever you got out of this, I hope you've enjoyed it!"

Elphaba could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't let Fiyero leave like that. "Fiyero…"

"The palace guards will probably be looking for you, Your Highness. You should leave us common folks and go back to your palace."

"Fiyero, please don't be like that!" She reached for his hand, but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"Fiyero, please don't go. I loved spending my night with you. I couldn't have told you who I was. Please try to understand that. I wanted to, especially when you opened up to me, but I knew you would treat me differently if you found out."

The Vinkun was completely ignoring her and Elphaba finally allowed her tears to fall down her face. She never wanted her night to end like that.

"Your Highness!" Elphaba turned and saw a carriage stop behind her. Colonel Rudker and Colonel Kean hopped out and hurried over to her. "We're so glad you're alright. It's time to go back to the palace. Your parents are expecting you."

The green girl turned and looked at Fiyero one more time. His back was facing her and she knew he wasn't going to speak to her again. "Goodbye, Fiyero," she said, and once she was sure he wouldn't respond, she turned and allowed the colonels to help her into the carriage.

Fiyero finally turned around and watched as the carriage vanished from sight. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he roughly wiped it away. He knew he had to forget about the girl he met that night. That girl didn't even exist. 'Fabala' wasn't real. And it was easier to forget than it was to remember.

The royal carriage traveled quickly down the emerald streets of the city. Elphaba was silent the whole ride. She didn't want to say anything. She couldn't say anything. All of her thoughts were consumed by Fiyero. She couldn't get his image out of her head, especially the look on his face when he found out the truth.

"We're here, Your Highness," one of the guards said, but Elphaba barely heard him. She went into autopilot as she was helped out of the carriage and walked up the stairs to the front doors.

Melena looked up as soon as the doors opened. She practically abandoned her teacup and hurried into the foyer. "Elphaba?" She laid eyes on her daughter and hurried over to her before wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oh, Fabala!"

"Hi, Mama," Elphaba smiled, hugging her mother back.

The Queen smiled, for it had been a while since she heard Elphaba call her that. She gently pulled away and gently cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "Did you like the party?"

"I did," Elphaba smiled, nodding at mother.

"Fabala." The Wizard stepped into view and Elphaba, smiling, hurried over to her father and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Elphaba said, though her voice was muffled slightly.

"Tell us all about the party," Melena smiled as her daughter pulled away from her father.

"I will, but I've had a very long night. I can tell you everything tomorrow."

The Wizard nodded and Elphaba kissed her parents' cheeks before turning and hurrying up the stairs, slowly exhaling.

"Elphaba, wait!" Melena called from the foot of the staircase.

"Yes, Mother?" Elphaba asked as she turned around.

"Why is there dirt on your dress?"

Elphaba blinked. "Dirt?" She looked down and realized that the lower half of the back of her dress was covered in dirt. She also belatedly realized that this was the dress she had magically changed into, not the one she left the palace wearing. _Oh Oz..._ she gulped silently.

"And where did you get that dress?" Melena asked, narrowing her eyes, giving Elphaba the look that meant she was in trouble.

"I… I…" Elphaba stammered, trying to think of an excuse, but she knew it was too late.

"Elphaba Melena, we are discussing this… now," Melena said sternly.

"Mother, I…"

" _Now_."

* * *

 **BUSTED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Yes! Bad Yero! *slaps hand* Bad! Bad! Bad!**

* * *

"What happened, Elphaba?" the Wizard asked, his eyes never leaving his daughter's face.

"I went to the party," Elphaba began, avoiding their gazes as she spoke. "But then I got bored after a while just talking to all those people."

"Those people are some of the most important people in the country," the Wizard said.

"I know. It was just so boring that I had to listen to their life story and not have them care about what I had to say."

"Elphaba, it's your job, as future Queen, to talk to the people," Melena said stiffly.

"And I did do that, when I went out amongst the crowds. I got to know the people, not just the important, rich ones."

"So how did you escape?"

"I… I snuck away to the bathroom and used magic to change my appearance. I was able to sneak out that way."

"So, you left and no one questioned you?" the Wizard asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I didn't look like myself, so know one knew who I was."

"For Oz sake, Elphaba. Do you realize how dangerous that was? Something could have happened to you," Melena sighed, rubbing her temple.

"What happened next?" the Wizard asked, attempting to calm Melena down.

Elphaba bit her lip. "When I went outside, I was swept into a crowd and onto a trolley –"

"Dear sweet Lurline and Oz above," Melena gasped.

"And since I didn't have any money, I was about to be thrown off, but someone paid for my fare."

"Who?"

"His name is Fiyero."

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"What is his last name?"

"Tigulaar."

"Where is he from?"

Elphaba silently wondered why her mother was asking her all those questions. "The Vinkus. He fought in the war with his two brothers."

Melena narrowed her eyes, pausing in her questions rampage. "And what happened after that?"

"My shoe broke and he fixed it. We spent the rest of the night together. We were on our way to the Emerald Diamond hotel when we passed the palace. We saw your balcony speech, Father."

"You were in the crowd?" the Wizard asked, shocked.

Elphaba nodded. "We were. He didn't have enough money for the both of us to take another trolley to the Emerald Diamond hotel, so we went to a bar instead."

"You went to a _bar_?" Melena blinked.

"Yes. It was really fun. I met someone at the speech that we saw in the bar. A woman named Glinda."

"Wait… you didn't tell us what you were saying your name was," the Wizard interrupted.

"Oh. I told him my name was Fabala, which wasn't a total lie. It was the first name I thought of, so that's the name I used."

The Wizard nodded. "Continue."

"Did you drink at the bar?" Melena asked before Elphaba could open her mouth.

"A little," Elphaba admitted softly.

Melena practically fainted.

"Mother, I didn't get drunk, or even a bit tipsy. And no one knew who I was."

"A bar! You went to a bar!"

"Mother…"

"Melena, please let her finish," the Wizard said gently.

The Queen glared at her husband, but slowly softened at the look he gave her faced her daughter. "Go on."

"While we were there, the bartender put on the radio to your 'Fireside Chat', Father. Everyone was listening and seemed to be believing in what you were saying." She decided to cleverly leave out the part about Fiyero, knowing that it wouldn't end well if she told them.

The Wizard looked happy at that fact. "Did they say anything about it? Did they enjoy it?"

"Everyone in the bar was listening, and most of them were smiling, so I think they liked it," Elphaba smiled.

"And then what happened?" Melena asked, getting back to the point.

"Well, we went dancing in the square, and saw the fireworks display there." Elphaba knew she had to be very careful about how she worded the next part, or else it wouldn't be very pleasant. "And… the… the spell was beginning to wear off."

"And that's when everyone found out," Melena clarified.

"Yes," Elphaba nodded.

"And where were Rudker and Kean when all of this was going on? They should have suspected something when you didn't come out of the bathroom after a while."

"I… don't know." Elphaba didn't want the two of them to get into trouble, since they did find her and escort her back, but she had done enough lying for one night, right? "They… they weren't at the door."

Melena shot up. "They weren't at the door?!"

"Mother, I'm fine. Really. This was the most fun night of my life. And it's not their fault. I could tell they were looking for me when they found me. And it's not their faults. Even if I was right under their noses, they wouldn't have known."

"Yes, well, I think there's been enough fun and excitement for one night," Melena said, ignoring her husband's silent pleads to calm down. "Go up to your room, Elphaba."

The green girl looked like she wanted to say more, but her father silently told her not to say anything. Instead, she nodded and hurried away.

"They should be court marshaled," Melena said once she was sure Elphaba was out of earshot.

"Melena, it's not their fault. They wouldn't have recognized Elphaba if she disguised herself."

"I knew she shouldn't have gone out tonight. It was too dangerous for her."

"Dear, we can't really blame her. We have kept her cloistered in the palace her entire life. It's normal for young adults her age to want a bit of freedom."

"She should know by now that she can't have a normal life. She's the princess of a country. She has responsibilities and duties she must attend to. She can't just go off into the crowds whenever she feels like it."

"Melena, you're tired. Come, let's go to bed."

The Queen continued to protest as her husband tried to gently pull her away, but ultimately ended up losing the battle. She soon found herself wrapped in his arms as they walked back to their room.

Elphaba couldn't go to sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Fiyero. Where was he? Was he okay? Would she ever see him again? Would he talk to her if they met again? As she began to feel sleep coving her, she made up her mind; she had to see Fiyero again.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba woke up to the smell of breakfast. She slowly pushed herself up and, yawning, stretched towards the ceiling. She slipped out of bed and twirled her robe around her shoulders before making her way out of her bedroom.

"Good morning, Fabala," the Wizard said as Elphaba entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Father, Mother," Elphaba said as she took her seat.

"Good morning, Elphaba," Melena said, although Elphaba could tell she was still upset with her.

The royal family ate their dinner in silence, none of them knowing how to start a conversation after the previous night.

"Did the people really like my speech, Elphaba?" the Wizard asked after a while.

Elphaba nodded. "They did, Father. They really did."

"You worked very hard on that speech, dear. You should feel very proud," Melena smiled. "Elphaba, please finish eating. Your tutor will be here soon."

"Yes, Mother." Elphaba ate her last forkful of food. She disappeared upstairs to get her lessons ready.

For the first time in her life, Elphaba couldn't concentrate on what her tutor was teaching her. She couldn't focus on anything. The tutor tried, but once it was clear to her that Elphaba would not pay attention, she simply gave up and called it a day. The princess stayed in her room the rest of the day, not wanting to see or speak to anyone. The Wizard tried to coax her out, but all his attempts failed.

"Melena, talk to her," the Wizard said after his fourth failed attempt.

The Queen looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Elphaba's upset. She won't come out of her room or talk to anyone, but she might talk to you."

Melena blinked, but swiftly rose to her feet and walked up the stairs to her daughter's room. "Fabala?" she knocked.

"Go away," came Elphaba's muffled response.

Melena slowly turned the doorknob and gasped softly, seeing her daughter curled in a ball on her bed. "Fabala, are you alright?"

No answer.

"Fabala?"

"I don't want to talk," Elphaba sniffed quietly, hugging her pillow tighter.

Melena slowly lowered herself onto Elphaba's bed and gently rubbed her back. "Is this about last night?"

Elphaba's lack of response was the only answer Melena needed.

"I'm sorry if I was being a bit hard on you, but you must understand how I felt. Even though I knew – _thought_ – you were at the party, and knew there were guards to protect you, I was still worried."

Elphaba still didn't say anything.

"This was your first time outside the palace, and every possible worse-case-scenario was running through my brain. I didn't want anything to happen to you. And then when you told us what happened that night, I was thinking how anything could have happened to you."

"But nothing happened," Elphaba whispered, still avoiding her mother's gaze.

"I know that now, sweetie, but I didn't last night. Every mother worries about their child when they're not around, and queens are no different with their princesses."

Elphaba finally lifted her gaze to meet her mother's and she started crying again. Melena quickly collected her into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Elphaba cried against her mother's shoulder.

"I know, Fabala. It's okay," Melena said gently, tenderly stroking her daughter's hair away from her face.

That night, as Elphaba laid in bed, she thought about what she was going to do. She knew Fiyero would be going back to the Vinkus the next day, and she had to see him again before he did. She never got a chance to properly apologize to him. But, after what her mother told her, she didn't want to worry her anymore.

 _But she won't know_ , Elphaba told herself. _I'll be back before anyone realizes that I was gone._

And that's what she continued to tell herself as she slipped out of bed, put on a simple dress, changed her skin and hair, and twirled her cloak around her shoulders. She remembered that Fiyero was staying at the Golden Emerald Rose Hotel and slowly opened her window. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should really be doing this. Shaking away the thought, she carefully climbed out and reached for the tree branch that hung outside her window. She slipped and almost fell out, but managed to grab onto the branch again. Catching her breath, she slowly and carefully climbed down the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. Now all she had to do was find the Golden Emerald Rose Hotel… and Fiyero.

* * *

 **We're off to find Fiyero! Also, could you all vote in the poll on my profile about one of my upcoming stories? It would mean the world to me? Also, don't forget to review! Then poll!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Fiyero was easier said than done. She had momentarily forgotten about the guards guarding the palace. She managed to dodge them as she walked around the palace to the garden, where she slipped out through the gate. She then had to walk back around and then into the streets of the Emerald City. There were still a lot of celebrations going on, and as a result, a lot of traffic. Finally, she stumbled across the hotel and, smiling to herself, slipped inside.

"Hello," the receptionist smiled at Elphaba. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Fiyero Tigulaar," Elphaba said.

The receptionist looked at the list of names and nodded. "Are you family?"

"I'm his sister," Elphaba lied, thinking that she might not be allowed to see him if she wasn't.

The receptionist nodded. "Room 214."

Elphaba thanked the receptionist and hurried towards the stairs to the second floor. She quickly found Fiyero's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer right away, she knocked even harder.

"Alright, I'm coming!" came Fiyero's tired voice. He opened the door a few seconds later and was about to slam it shut when he saw who it was.

"Fiyero, please listen to me," Elphaba begged, trying to stop him from slamming the door in her face. She stuck her foot in the doorway, and grimaced slightly as pain shot up her body. "Please."

"What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked. "Shouldn't you be at the palace?"

"That's not important right now. We need to talk."

"We don't have anything further to say to one another… _Princess_."

Elphaba flinched, and not just because anyone else could have heard him. "Then just listen to me. Please."

Fiyero was silent for a moment. He really didn't want to listen to Elphaba. But something in her voice caused him to soften. He looked at her and saw how desperate she looked. He couldn't turn her away. At least, not when she was like this. "Fine." He moved aside to let her into his room.

Elphaba flashed him a small smile before entering his room. Fiyero closed the door behind her and turned to face her. "Can we sit?" Elphaba asked, turning around to face him.

The Vinkun nodded and gestured to a small, circular table by the window with two chairs. Elphaba sat down and watched as Fiyero dragged his feet to meet her. After an awkward silence, Elphaba sighed and decided that she was the one who should start the conversation. "First, I want to apologize to you again. But you must understand why I couldn't tell you the truth. It wasn't because I didn't trust you, it was because I knew what would happen if I told you. I would have lost my one and only chance to be normal. I had the most fun night of my life, and it's all because of you."

Fiyero looked up. Part of him didn't want to believe her. How was he supposed to know that she wasn't lying again? But the other part of him said that she wasn't.

"I didn't want to completely lie to you, so I tried to tell the truth as much as I could without giving my self away. 'Fabala' is a nickname my parents call me, and I figured it was safe enough to use. I didn't mean to hurt you, Fiyero. And please don't think I was taking advantage of you. I wasn't. I just… I don't know." When Fiyero didn't say anything, Elphaba sighed and stood to leave. "I'm sorry." She was almost to the door when she finally heard Fiyero speak.

"Wait," he said.

Elphaba turned around, hope evident in her face. "Yes?"

The Vinkun turned around. "I'm sorry, too. About everything I said. I had no idea you were –"

"I know," Elphaba interrupted softly. "That was the point."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just…"

"I understand." Elphaba slowly walked back over to him, secretly praying he wouldn't back away. "This war changed everyone and everything."

Fiyero was about to ask how she could have possibly been affected, but held his tongue. "It did," he said instead.

Elphaba knew what he was thinking, and decided that if she truly wanted him to forgive her, she had to be open with him. "My father was constantly in meetings during the war. If he wasn't in a meeting, he was locked in his office, trying to come up with a strategy, or meeting with the leaders from the other providences. And if he wasn't doing that, he was writing a speech or talking on the radio or something else."

The Vinkun was silent for a moment. Elphaba really _had_ been affected. Not in the way he thought, but she still lost something in the war. She lost a lot of quality time with her father. "I'm sorry."

Elphaba nodded and stood to leave once more. "Thank you. Well, that's all I had to say. Thanks for listening."

"Will we see each other again?" Fiyero asked, stopping the princess in her tracks.

An idea popped into Elphaba's head and she turned around. "Will you stay until tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"My father is hosting a ball at the palace to celebrate the end of the war. And I want you to come with me."

"Don't you need an invitation to get in?"

Elphaba smiled and waved her hand, making a green envelope appear in her hand. "Here," she said, handing it to him.

Fiyero looked at the invitation in her and took it. "Thanks."

Elphaba smiled. "So… I'll see you at the ball?"

He was still looking at the invitation, but nodded. "Maybe."

Elphaba nodded, knowing it was the best she could do that that point, and let herself out. Once she closed the door behind her, she exhaled softly. That went better than she anticipated. Fiyero had spoken to her. They seemed to clear their air between them, but she could still sense a bit of tension. Hopefully, the ball would get rid of that.

Elphaba walked back to the palace and snuck in the same way she snuck out. She climbed the tree, trying not to make as much noise as possible and slipped inside her window. She quickly undid her spell and slipped back into her nightgown. Once she made sure she got rid of all the evidence that she had been out, she slipped back into bed.

* * *

The next morning, the princess woke up early to the sounds of birds chirping out her window. Yawning, she pushed herself up and stretched. She got out of bed and went to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

Melena and the Wizard were already seated for breakfast when Elphaba came down, wearing a short sleeved, simple dark blue dress with a bow in the back.

"Good morning, Fabala," the Wizard smiled as Elphaba sat down.

"Morning," Elphaba said, picking at her food.

"Are you alright?" Melena asked, giving her daughter a worried glance.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"If you feel ill, you don't have to attend the ball tonight," the Wizard said.

Elphaba continued to pick at her food, but eventually ate a forkful of eggs. "I think I'll be fine by then."

The royal couple exchanged a look, but let the subject drop. The day past quickly for them and soon, it was time for the ball. Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror as two maids helped her with her dress. She wanted to enjoy herself, but she didn't know how the night was going to go. Everything could end up a complete disaster. What if Fiyero was still a bit mad at her? What if he didn't show up? She could lose Fiyero forever, and she didn't want to think about that.

"You're all ready, Your Highness," one of the maids smiled.

Elphaba snapped out of her daydream and looked at the maids through the mirror. "Thank you."

The two curtsied and quickly left. Elphaba continued to stair at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was a dark lavender color with short, puffy sleeves and a bit of white lace and a bow on the front. She fiddled with her skirt for a bit, feeling more nervous than normal.

"Fabala?" the Wizard asked, knocking on the door. "Are you ready?"

The princess turned around and nodded at her father. "Yes."

"You seem nervous," he said as he stepped into the room.

"I'm fine."

"Is the dress too tight?"

"No. The dress is fine."

"Elphaba, if you don't want to attend tonight…"

"I'll be fine, Father. Really," Elphaba said gently, giving her father a small smile.

The Wizard didn't look convinced, but nodded as he offered his daughter his arm and walked out of her room with her. The two met Melena at the top of the grand staircase.

"You look beautiful, Fabala," the queen smiled.

"Thank you, Mama. You look beautiful, too," Elphaba smiled.

Melena smiled and the royal family went down the stairs together. As they walked down, Elphaba's nerves began to ebb away and she realized that the night could go well after all. She could talk to Fiyero and try to clear the air with him. But then there was also Glinda? How was she going to explain things to her? She had grown to like the blonde and didn't want her to be hurt by all of this. She wasn't even sure the blonde would still want to be friends with her after she found out the truth.

"And now, announcing the royal family, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Queen Melena, and Princess Elphaba!" the herald announced as the ballroom doors opened.

Everyone bowed or curtsied and applauded as they entered. Elphaba, Melena and the Wizard smiled politely and waved to everyone before making conversation. Elphaba was barely paying attention as she scanned through the crowds in search of a familiar face. She looked and looked, then the realization dawned on her.

He wasn't there.

* * *

 **Cliffy! Elphaba's dress is on my blog. The next chapter will be the final chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I know this chapter is super late, but I have an announcement at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

The party had gotten off to a slow start with Elphaba. She couldn't seem to focus on anything or anyone. She danced with nameless lords and other dignitaries, but none of them seemed to be able to hold her attention for more than a few clock-ticks.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" one lord asked when she stepped on his foot for the fourth time as they danced.

"I am. I apologize," Elphaba said, quickly removing her foot from on top of his. The dance ended and she quickly curtsied before hurrying away. She went over to the refreshment table and grabbed a glass of water. She didn't know why she was so distracted. Of course she had expected Fiyero to be there, but even after their conversation, she still wasn't completely sure he would. He might still be pretty upset with her and still never want to see her again.

 _No_ , she scolded herself. _Fiyero wouldn't do that. He said he would be here._

 _Technically, he said 'maybe'_ , the voice in her head told her. _And you barely know him. You only spent one night with him, and even that one night was interrupted._

Elphaba sighed as she got another glass of water and finished it in four gulps. She finally accepted the fact that Fiyero might never come. He was probably back in the Vinkus by now. She continued to mill around and danced with a few more people before she saw a familiar face by the dessert cart. She excused herself once more before walking up to the person, trying to keep herself from smiling wider than her face would allow. "Hello, Miss Glinda."

The blonde woman turned around, obviously startled, but quickly dipped into a curtsy. "Your Highness."

Elphaba quickly remembered that Glinda didn't know her secret. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And you as well, Your Highness. But I must ask, how do you know my name, seeing as we have never met before?"

"Actually, that is what I wish to talk to you about." Quickly, she wondered what she was going to say. She couldn't just come out and tell her, for risk of someone else overhearing and her reaction. "We… I… do you remember meeting someone named 'Fabala'?"

The blonde nodded. "I do. We met when your father was giving his speech. She was very nice. She was with one of the soldiers named Fiyero. I don't know if he's here tonight, though." She looked around. "Do you know her?"

"We could say that. Come with me," Elphaba said, gesturing for the blonde to follow her out onto the balcony. A few heads turned, but no one paid the princess and the blonde much attention. Once they were out of everyone's line of vision, Elphaba turned towards the girl across from her. "I'm about to show you something, but I need you to promise me that you will not freak out."

"I… won't," Glinda promised, suddenly wary of what the princess was about to show her.

Elphaba nodded and, with a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly waved her hand over her head, casting the spell. When she finished, she opened her eyes and saw Glinda staring at her, her mouth agape as she tried to process what had just happened.

"I'm Fabala," Elphaba said, almost sheepishly as she searched Glinda's face for a reaction.

The blonde remained silent as she continued to stare at Elphaba, looking as though she was about to faint. "How… what… why…" she finally managed.

"I can explain everything," Elphaba said quickly, guiding the blonde to a chair. "But I don't have a lot of time. Someone might come looking for me soon."

Glinda sat down, trying her best to calm her nerves. "Okay."

"I wanted to go to a party at the Emerald Diamond Hotel to celebrate the end of the war. At first, my parents said no, but then they allowed me to go out. But they had arranged for me to go to another party, so I changed my appearance and snuck out. I met Fiyero, and then I met you. It was the best night of my life. But then I had to lift the spell and was discovered, which ended the whole night for me."

Glinda was silent throughout the princess' explanation. "You… you were pretending to be someone else?"

"Not exactly. 'Fabala' is a nickname," Elphaba tried, although she knew that wouldn't make it any better.

"You lied to me."

Elphaba noticed that Glinda wasn't as angry as Fiyero had been. She mostly seemed hurt and still a bit shocked. She slowly stood and took a step away from Elphaba.

"Glinda, please. I'm very sorry. But you had to understand why. I never would have been able to meet you or Fiyero if people knew who I was. I _wanted_ to meet people like the two of you, but I knew I would never be able to if I was me."

"I understand," Glinda said. "I just… after this whole war… I don't think I… I didn't think… and a lot happened, especially that night, and…" Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly tried to wipe them away. Elphaba quickly undid the spell and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm sorry," she said when they pulled away. "I really am. I hated lying about myself, especially when you and Fiyero were being so open and honest."

"It's alright," Glinda said, wiping away her final tear.

"Can we still be friends?"

Despite herself, the blonde smiled. "I would like that."

"Ah, Your Highness, there you are," Avaric said as he came out onto the balcony. "Your father is about to make a speech and he wants you and your mother with him."

"I'm coming," Elphaba said, giving the blonde a small smile and following Avaric back inside.

The Wizard gave a speech about how everyone's help and cooperation helped to insure their great country's victory. Elphaba and Melena stood on either side of him, smiling. Elphaba was secretly scanning the crowds, clinging to the very small hope that Fiyero was there. But she didn't see him. When the Wizard finished his speech, everyone applauded and a chorus of positive murmurs filled the room.

Elphaba excused herself and went to the dessert cart. She got a very small piece of cake and plopped it in her mouth, smiling slightly.

"Nice party you have here," a voice said from behind her.

Elphaba whipped around and almost chocked on her cake. There, standing behind her, was Fiyero, wearing a very nice suit and his jacket with his insignia on it, the same jacket he was wearing that faithful night. "Fiyero…" she whispered.

"I came," Fiyero said with a small smile. He was about to say more, but Elphaba quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't think you would," she admitted softly.

"I'm sorry. I had to take care of some last minute family business. But I came."

"I… missed you," Elphaba admitted shyly as she gently released the Vinkun.

"I… missed you, too," he said, somewhat awkwardly. "Would you… um… like to dance?"

Elphaba smiled as she took Fiyero's hand. "Of course I would." A waltz began to play and the couple quickly joined the line.

"My parents are watching us," Elphaba whispered as Fiyero spun her.

The soldier cautiously looked up and saw the Wizard and queen eying them like hawks. "I suppose you'll want to introduce me to them, won't you?"

"If you want."

"Exactly how much do they know about me?"

"Well, they know that I had the most incredible night of my life with you."

"If you said it like _that_ , you probably gave them the wrong impression."

"Relax, Yero. They know the details about that. And they also know that you fought in the war and that you're from the Vinkus."

"Did you…"

"I didn't tell them about your family because that's for you to tell if you want," Elphaba said, smiling softly as the dance ended.

Fiyero sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Elphaba smiled as she took his hand and led him over to where her parents were standing. "Mother, Father, this is Fiyero. Fiyero, these are my parents."

"Your Majesties," Fiyero bowed.

"I never thought we would get a chance to meet you. Elphaba's told us so much about you," Melena said, stiffly, but not unkindly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Fiyero," the Wizard said.

"Thank you, sir," the Vinkun responded, realizing that it was just as awkward for them as it was for him. After all, what were you supposed to the boy your daughter met after sneaking off from a private party you told her to go to that she didn't want to go to in the first place?

They talked for a few more moments before Elphaba gently excused the two of them to share another dance. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Elphaba asked as they danced.

"I don't think they hate me, but I don't think they like me, either."

"You have to remember who you are to them, Yero," Elphaba chuckled. "They'll warm up to you, eventually. At least you're not a completely random person. You fought in the war. That earned you a little leeway with my father."

"And your mother?"

"She'll warm up to you in her own time."

The two continued to dance. Elphaba looked over and saw her mother and father join the dance. "Let's leave while they're distracted."

Fiyero made a surprised noise as the princess pulled him away. "You never did this type of thing before we met, did you?"

"Of course I did. How do you think we met?" Elphaba smirked, leading him to the balcony.

The two looked up at the star-filled sky and Elphaba signed peacefully. "It's so beautiful," she said as she looked at the full moon.

"They are. Even though these are the same exact stars and moon I used to look at back in the Vinkus, but somehow, these seem more special."

"I've always loved watching the moon and the stars. I used to want to watch them all the time. But then I realized that I couldn't. There's so much I've always wanted to do, but couldn't."

"I thought princess could have anything they want," Fiyero said.

"What if the real me wants something else? Something _more_ ," Elphaba said softly, still looking at the moon.

"What do you want?"

The princess smiled softly. "I already got what I wanted."

"What was that?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around the Vinkun. "The chance to be a normal girl and have a normal night out. And that's thanks to you."

Fiyero smiled as he gently stroked her hair. His lips found Elphaba's and they shared a long, passionate kiss, both getting completely lost in each other and forgetting the party and everyone else.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end, everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. My next story,** ** _'Shine in You'_** **, will be up soon (hopefully tomorrow). See you then!**


End file.
